


Don't Count Your Chickens...

by a_lanart



Series: With Friends Like These [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Dresden Files (TV series)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone calls from Murphy about cases are not unusual, but this one might just change Harry's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Count Your Chickens...

Title: Don't Count Your Chickens  
Author: A Lanart  
Genre: crossover - Dresden Files/Highlander  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Pairing/Characters: Murphy and Harry from DF  
Discalimer Dresden Files stuff is the property of Jim Butcher and the scifi channel.  
Highlander stuff is the property of Panzer/Davies productions  
No copyright infringement intended, no profit made

~*~

Don't count Your Chickens

*

It was late when Harry received the call, and there were a limited number of people it could be.   
He sighed; he'd been hoping for a quiet night, but you could always guarantee something would come up.

"Hey Murphy, you got something for me?"

"Not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised. We've got gunshots, swords, lightning and two bodies. I'd like you to take a look at one of them."

"Only one?"

"One is missing the head, so I'm fairly certain about the cause of death. The other is... puzzling."

"I'm on it."

"Let me know if you find anything."


End file.
